


While I Lived in Your Shadow

by qmiao1906



Series: 【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Summary: Ben Solo留下的东西只有他的光剑和一封写给Poe Dameron的信。
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613077
Kudos: 5





	While I Lived in Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While I Lived in Your Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238241) by [DarkPilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot). 



> 感谢作者DarkPilot的授权，我真的太喜欢这篇文了！

我不准备以任何问候语开头。这并不是一场真正的对话，即使它是，我也不觉得“你好”是一封信最适当的开头。更何况，你的名字写在这个字条的外面。我现在只希望唯有你，Poe Dameron，而没有其他人，读到这封信。

我该从哪开始呢？

我将这封信写给你并不是因为我在怪你之类的。我只是想——我希望——你会是那个理解一切的人。

你一直是我父母心中理想的儿子。我想你我都清楚这一点。你坚强，聪明，有趣，擅长飞行，而且你不是个原力使用者。而我？并非如此。

我还记得你第一次见到我父母的时候。那时候我们十二岁。你就在那辆被你后来称作“Yavin IV表面最难看的陆行摩托”上出现在我家。我记得当时我爸爸好像对你爸爸说：“把那种垃圾开到我的地盘上，你可真是好胆！”你爸爸哈哈大笑，说现在所有东西都是你来开了。

那时我爸爸看着你，说：“很高兴听到这个消息。你可别让你家老头子坐进驾驶座，听见了吗？他是所有安全驾驶的司机最大的威胁。”

一开始，你只是点头微笑，像其他不怎么会讲机灵话的孩子一样。然后，你指着停在我们家停机坪上的Falcon，问了几个制造上的问题。你提到了它的雷达盘，引得我爸爸大笑起来。你甚至还没有进我们家的门，你就已经让他开怀大笑了。而十二年与他同在一个屋檐下，我却几乎连让他发出一声轻笑都做不到。

但是，如我之前所说，我不想让你觉得我这是在怪你。我并没有。千万不要觉得我在怪你。

只是最近，一切都不一样了。应该说，比寻常更不一样了——说的好像我们了解什么叫“寻常”似的。抱歉，我跑题了。

最近，我觉得有什么东西在我体内生长。我不喜欢它在那，但有时它让我感觉很好。就像醉酒——又时候酒很难喝，宿醉醒来的感觉糟透了，但是真正喝醉的感觉并不那么糟糕。或许它同样糟糕，我并没有真的喝醉过。你可能也没有过，这就是一个无意义的比喻。

我又偏题了。

如果我们是面对面说话，我现在可能会叹气。但我们不是，所以我也并没有叹气。

事实是，Poe，我害怕。我不知道我为什么要告诉你这个，我们甚至没有那么相熟。如果我的父母没有把我送走，我们也许会成为朋友。也许这就是为什么我觉得我能信任你。我没有多少可以倾诉的对象，而你总是能把聊天变得像是全星系最容易的事。

我要离开了。也许只是一阵子，也许是永远。我体内的黑暗不断生长，我不敢想如果我留下会发生什么。有时候我想要屈从于那力量，而当我那样做的时候，我自己的能力有时候会让我自己感到害怕。我没法假装没有注意到当我陷入黑暗时Luke的脸色。我没法继续装傻。他也在怕我。我看得出来。

事实上，我告诉你实话：昨晚Luke想要杀我。我正睡着，而那黑暗又一次袭来。我试图抵抗它，然后我醒了，而他手中的光剑离我的脸只有几寸远。Poe，我简直吓坏了。我甚至不记得后面发生了什么。我看见的只有Luke眼里的冷酷和他手中的光剑，就在我的面前。莫名地，我体内的某种东西涌起保护了我，我不知道它是不是那股黑暗。

Poe，我害怕。我不知道我现在该做什么或是该去哪里。我只是想让你设法告诉我的父母我走了。实际上，不，别那么做。按照我妈妈的作风，她可能会通过某种方法找到我，而我不想那样被找到。

你还记得你们两个喜欢一起做饭吗？有时候，你和你爸爸，或者只有你过来，我妈妈就会做点东西，而你就会消失在厨房里，给她帮忙什么的。我不知道那次你看见我了没有，不过我记得你和她在等待东西烤好的时候一起跳舞。我记得她和我说你比我爸爸更会跳舞。

我曾经痛恨你在我家和我的妈妈一起度过大段时光。但我很快就知道了你失去了你的妈妈，然后那股恨意就那样消散了。我不是在可怜你或是怎样——只是有一天，我望向厨房里，看见在你搅拌着什么东西的时候，你们两个一起唱一些古老的歌谣，而我并没有觉得生气或怎么样。我实际上心里有点高兴。

我很快意识到我的父母很喜欢你在我们家。鉴于你爸爸经常因为各种任务外出，我们就寻找各种借口把你叫来。你能与我的母亲一起谈论政治和文化，也能与我的父亲讨论机械和飞行。像我之前说过的，你是那种能把聊天变成仿佛全星系最自然之事的人。

然后再看看我：总是沉默寡言，难以被拉入一场聊天。你的名字挂在每个人的嘴边。你在你经过的所有地方都留下属于你的印记，而我脑子里想的全部，就是希望某一日我也能做到那样。

我不觉得那那个“某一日”会很快到来。说来好笑，在一些星球的文化里，一周有七天或者五天或者十二天或者什么其他奇怪的天数，但从来没有一周里的哪个日子被命名为“某一日”的。我好奇这是为什么。我想那个“某一日”和“也许”“大概”“我希望”同属一个星系，一个我们的飞船还无法抵达的星系。

我真的不知道在我身上将会发生什么。我一直重复这话，但是我真的不知道。有时候，当我冥想的时间太长导致我陷入黑暗，我能看到所有的黑暗，愤怒，和痛苦，让我想起来就觉得恐惧。那就像以足尖立于悬崖——你几乎就要掉下去了，但你同时仍然与悬崖一体，而那悬崖亦不肯放你；而就当你以为你可能没事，你可以就这样以脚尖立于虚空旁边时，一阵狂风吹过，又让你失去了平衡。你能明白这种感觉吗？

有这么一个声音，它自称“最高领袖”，而且它了解我，Poe。我在想如果我能想办法找到那个声音，我也许就能搞清楚我到底应该拿我体内的力量怎么办了。也许这个最高领袖能够治好我。至少它能帮我控制住它。

我不想再陷入黑暗了。如果我沦陷下去，没有人能够把我拉上来。

你知道吗，我的某一部分觉得通过给你写这封信，我能帮其他所有人省下不少麻烦。我的父母总是爱你更多，Poe。别否认，我们两个都清楚这件事，这没关系。也许，如果你能呆在他们身边，就再呆那么一段时间，他们就不会那么注意我的离去。你不管去哪都散发着光亮。拜托，就以此遮蔽他们一段时日吧。

我没有多少时间了。我把我的光剑留给你。我有种预感，我不会再需要它了。

我很抱歉我做了这些，Poe。也许，如果过去的事情有所不同，现在的一切也会有所不同。也许我们会成为兄弟。我想我会很高兴的。

请你一定记住，我对你没有任何的责怪，知道吗？当我活在你的影子之下的时候，我学到了一些东西，其中很多都是很好的东西。我只希望它们对我接下来的旅程来说不要太沉重。

Ben。


End file.
